Empatia
by Julieta Malfoy Granger
Summary: Un diamante misterioso que concede deseos.. Una petición que salió mal y dos enemigos que tendrán que convivir y aprender a "ver con ojos de Muggle" para recuperar lo que perdieron. Muchas cosas pasaran de ahora en más y no sé si ellos estén preparados/ vladimir lo recomienda, administradora de Dramione love forever
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Julieta

Personajes: De JKR

Pareja: Dramione

Categoría: Romance

Ranking: M

Correctora: Kogane

**Cap 1: Accidentes.**

El otoño había llegado y el clima comenzaba a ser más frio a medida que los días pasaban en Hogwarts, las fiestas de Halloween se aproximaban y los aires de entusiasmo se hacían presente en todos, menos en la prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger, quien ya en su sexto año se preparaba para sus exámenes de aparición al igual que todos los de su curso... Brillante, así la definían los profesores, pero para eso debía pasar horas estudiando, esforzándose mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensaría, y esa noche no había sido la excepción, luego de sus rondas como prefecta había estado estudiando y terminando los deberes para la siguiente semana pero no contaba con que esa mañana se quedaría dormida. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y saltándose el desayuno, se dirigió a toda prisa al invernadero, ya que sus clases de herbologia avanzada comenzarían en menos de 5 minutos.

El día había comenzado muy temprano para cierto rubio, sentía que por fin esta vez lograría algún avance con su laboriosa tarea, luego de cambiarse y acomodar su cabello como a él le gustaba fue a ese pasillo oculto que lo había visto ya más de una ocasión, pero no había conseguido más que la última vez, y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse. Estaba molesto le había llevado meses de investigación, meses… y aún seguía sin conseguirlo, sin ánimos para nada y con un humor negro que amenazaba problemas fue a desayunar, sus amigos notaron que no se encontraba con su mejor humor por lo que prefirieron no molestarle cosa que agradeció, no sabía si podría soportar sus estupideces, lo que no esperaba era que Pansy llegara reclamándole atención, por lo que aún mas enojado y viendo que su día no parecía mejorar salió del castillo camino al invernadero, compartía clases con los Gryffindors y eso no lo ayudaba en nada, frustrado llego al invernadero antes que nadie y colocándose a un costado comenzó a desquitar toda su frustración pateando un árbol con furia, habían pasado algunos minutos quizás, no estaba seguro, pero si podía escuchar las voces de las personas que se acercaban y al levantar la vista logro ver una cabellera castaña y desordenada, permitiéndole saber que era Granger la que se acercaba a toda prisa.

La chica llevaba corriendo por más de 10 minutos y sentía que sus músculos gritaban de dolor, era mala para los deportes eso lo sabía, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse, era su culpa después de todo por quedarse dormida. Suspiro aliviada al ver que ya casi llegaba, por lo que acelero el paso tratando de no tirar ningún libro por el camino, sin notar que metros más adelante había una vieja raíz sobresaliendo del suelo y al levantar la vista termino tropezando y cayendo al suelo

- Genial – dijo frotando su tobillo- lo que me faltaba… llegar tarde y torcerme el tobillo, este día no puede ser mejor –murmuro molesta, Malfoy quien estaba por entrar al invernadero, lo que menos deseaba era que lo vieran en el mismo lugar que ella, pero la vio tropezar con la raíz y se acercó a ella sonriéndole de lado.

- ¿un mal día sangre sucia?... deberías saber que va a empeorar...

-Bueno, verte aquí no hace que mi día mejore –respondió la castaña molesta comenzando a juntar sus cosas para luego ponerse de pie-

- Asquerosa mal educada -dijo molesto y acomodo su mochila, sacudiéndose la túnica negra- maldita muggle –le dijo con desprecio antes de girarse y caminar hacia el invernadero con paso elegante-

- y tú eres un maldito narcisista - lo miro furiosa, fulminándolo con la mirada para luego suspirar y acomodar sus cosas para comenzar a correr nuevamente, llegaba tarde eso era seguro y todo por culpa del rubio petulante que osaba llamarla maleducada a ella cuando fue el, el que comenzó con los insultos- estúpido hurón -murmuro por lo bajo y entro al invernadero, ese iba a ser un día muy largo-

Cuando Hermione entro al lugar y paso por su lado, él piso su mochila tirando sus cosas nuevamente al suelo y le sonrió de lado, sabiendo que ella eran el centro de atención y esperando la reacción de la chica, después de todo la profesora aun no llegaba, tenía su varita lista en caso de que la necesitara, pero ella no lo golpeo, no lo insulto siquiera solo lo fulmino con la mirada, acomodando sus cosas nuevamente, eso lo molesto aún más... ¿quien se creía que era ella para mirarlo de esa forma?.. Era una simple y repugnante sangre sucia nada más bajo que eso.

- ten más cuidado hurón –fue lo único que le dijo antes de seguir su camino-

-Lo siento no suelo mirar el suelo - dijo levantando la cabeza con altanería para toma asiento junto a Theodore Nott quien negaba lento.

Todos habían visto lo ocurrido y sabían que no debían provocar a ese par, ya que eran una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento. La castaña solo suspiro tratando de calmarse antes ceder a sus deseos de convertirlo en hurón de nuevo y camino hasta sus amigos que estaban tan o más molestos que ella con Draco, se ubico entre ellos sin dejar de fulminar al rubio con su mirada. La clase transcurrió lo más normal que se puede, pero sin que las miradas de desprecio y comentarios amargos hicieran falta en todo el lugar., cuando la clase llegaba a su fin cada uno fue a guardar sus utensilios en el armario, pero cuando la castaña fue a guardar las macetas restantes se chocó con el ojigris que la miraba de una manera extraña, la chica se sentía cohibida pero no se lo demostró. El parecía estar analizándola, y ella no se doblegaría ante él, por lo que siguió su camino hacia la salida donde Neville la esperaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo una voz molestamente conocida para la castaña, que al voltear vio a Draco recostado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados- y no es una consulta Granger.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él le estaba dándole órdenes a ¿ella? ¿Quien se creía que era?, Si pensaba que ella terminaría cediendo a su "petición" estaba muy equivocado. Jalo a Neville de la túnica comenzando a caminar de nuevo, ignorando por completo al Slytherin que apretaba el puño molesto-

-en verdad no quieres dejarme aquí parado como un idiota Granger. No estoy de humor para tus berrinches –dijo arrastrando las palabras-

- ¿que quieres? Estoy ocupada –dijo más que fastidiada, sin voltear a mirar al rubio-

-Es algo importante, sígueme –dijo mirándola fijamente y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario sin decir nada, sin bajar el paso rápido implorando que nadie viera que iba con ella

-¿Que te hace creer que voy a ir contigo? -se cruzó de brazos molesta, mirando a Neville que parecía incómodo con esa situación-

- tu gran curiosidad Granger. –Dijo volteando la cabeza para mirarla- ambos sabemos que no puedes resistirte ante la idea de no saber qué pasa.

La castaña se mordió la lengua y lo miro molesta, mucho más cuando él le sonrió de costado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. El la ignoraba y parecía preocupado, cosa que provoco que la curiosidad la invadiera, suspiro derrotada y miro a Neville diciéndole que lo alcanzaría luego, el la miro preocupado pero solo asistió, para cuando ella ya se encontraba sola, el rubio se había adelantado varios metros por lo que debió correr tras el

- ¿que quieres de mí? –pregunto cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchada-

-Shhh no hables tan fuerte, podrían escucharnos – fue lo único que dijo durante todo el camino-

Habían ingresado al castillo, llevaban ya unos minutos caminando y evitando a toda costa ser vistos por alguien, bajaron varias escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras y pasar por el aula de pociones. La chica comenzaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea estar allí y mucho menos con él.

Los pasillos se hacían cada vez más oscuros y húmedos a medida que avanzaban, hasta que el rubio se detuvo abruptamente frente a una pared de ladrillos viejos y húmedos, cosa que la chica no noto hasta que choco con la espalda del joven, alejándose de el con la misma velocidad con la que habían chocado, él solo la miro molesto, para comenzar a empujar algunos ladrillos estratégicamente ubicados, permitiendo que la pared cediera como si de una puerta se tratara, saco su varita y conjurando un simple lumus se encaminaron escaleras abajo, el aroma a humedad los estaba sofocando, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo sin salida.

-alúmbrame con tu varita Granger –dijo el rubio quitándose el anillo de su familia

- ¿que hacemos aquí? -lo miro y trago en seco dubitativa, para luego alumbrarlo con la luz de su varita, mirando el lugar sin entender-

-estamos aquí porque yo así lo decidí, ahora cállate y alumbra bien –dijo calzando el anillo en un lugar de la pared y luego esta comenzó a desaparecer- ¡rápido se cerrara!

-¿que es este lugar? -pregunto asustada, aferrándose a su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello para luego correr hasta donde él estaba-

-Una habitación secreta, seguro no sale en el mapa de tus amigos ¿no? -sonrió, adentrándose de nuevo en esa habitación- cuidado no toques las paredes, créeme no te gustara

-¿para que me traes aquí?.. ¿Que es lo que quieres?.. -respiro hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios pero el olor a humedad la ahogo comenzando a toser-

-No lo sé, podría abusar de ti o matarte… deberías ser más desconfiada Granger - siguió caminando hasta una habitación más grande y mucho mas iluminada, apagando la luz de su varita

-Antes de que tu logres ponerme un solo dedo encima yo ya me abre marchado Malfoy -lo miro con odio-

-Claro eres la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, a la que nunca le pasaría nada malo sin que ella se defendiera antes ¿no? –dijo con sarcasmo mirándola atentamente, esperando a que ella entrara, cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación se acercó a ella a una gran velocidad, sin dejarle tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar, en un movimiento la varita de ella cayo y rodo por el suelo de un solo manotazo, mientras que la suya se había incrustado en su cuello apuntándola firmemente, mientas que sus cuerpos estaban pegados a la pared y le sonrió de lado al notar la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Tranquila Granger…- le susurro tranquilamente, cosa que hizo que la chica tuviera un escalofrió- no lo hare, solo quiero demostrarte que podría si eso fuera lo que quisiera

- ¡que quieres! -respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos- ¿Puedes hablar de una maldita vez y acabar con esto?

Draco estaba disfrutando el hecho de intimidar a la castaña, pero al notar lo cerca que estaban y el nerviosismo de la chica se apartó de golpe notando así lo asustada que quedo, acomodando su cabello se acercó a una pared que estaba más iluminada que el resto de la cual destacaba un hermoso diamante que daba brillo.

-este diamante cumple... un deseo... pero no quiere dármelo

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? -lo miro- ¿para que me traes a mí? -se acercó al diamante con sumo interés-

- si sabes runas podrás leer que dice... "mira a través de un muggle y sabrás como pedir" – tomo el diamante en una mano levantándolo para verlo con la luz y lo giro lento mostrándoselo.

Hermione sintiendo esa sensación tan familiar para ella, se acercó a mirar el grabado que estaba al borde del diamante, con curiosidad leyendo con suma avidez lo que allí decía

- mira a través de un muggle.. Y sabrás como pedir -frunció el ceño- dice que debes ver y comprender como un muggle lo hace... Aunque es algo difícil para ti -dijo sonriéndole con sorna-

Le miro con odio y noto que ella toco el diamante, el trato de impedírselo pero no lo había conseguido, ya era tarde. Ambos jóvenes sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo entero, minutos después una luz salió de ellos, cegándolos por unos instantes, pero no lo suficiente para ver que esa luz quedaba atrapada en el diamante. Asustados buscaron sus varitas, pero las sentían rígidas, como si la conexión que existía entre mago y varita se rompiera, poco a poco ambas dejaron de brillar para dejarlos en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Julieta

Personajes: De JKR

Pareja: Dramione

Categoría: Romance

Ranking: M

Correctora: Kogane

**Cap 2.- Castigo**

La oscuridad era absoluta, no podían ver nada más allá de su nariz, podían sentir los latidos desesperados de sus corazones y el sudor frio que llenaba su frente de cristalinas gotas de sudor. El silencio total los hacia ponerse aún más nerviosos, esperando que algo saltara de cualquier lugar y los atacara, pero nada paso… Ambos habían cerrado los ojos, deseando que solo fuera un mal sueño y que al abrirlos estuvieran acostados en sus camas, la castaña fue la primera en abrir los ojos asustada, comprobando que no se podía ver nada, y que su varita había terminado en el suelo por lo temblorosas de sus manos.

- Malfoy... ¿Estas aquí? ¿Que paso? –pregunto tratando de encontrarlo-

-no lo sé –respondió molesto y confundido, noto que ya no tenía su varita en mano, por lo que se agacho a buscarla, sin notar que ella había hecho lo mismo, provocando que sus cabezas chocaran- ¿podrías tener más cuidado sangre sucia? –dijo furioso acariciando su cabeza, justo donde había recibido el golpe.

La castaña se sentía preocupada, la descarga eléctrica que había sentido antes no era algo normal, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era claustrofóbica, pero estar encerrada en la infinita oscuridad, con el olor a humedad ingresando por sus fosas nasales, sin mencionar que era Draco Malfoy su enemigo de toda la vida, el que estaba a solo unos metros de ella, no le facilitaba las cosas. Froto su cabeza donde sentía el golpe y trato de calmarse, pero que el la estuviera insultando no hacía más que fomentar sus ganas de proporcionarle un muy buen merecido golpe en su perfecta nariz.

- basta... Esto no está funcionando hurón. Y más te vale que dejes de llamarme así- dijo molesta, para luego agacharse y buscar con su mano la varita, hasta que la encontró y la tomo- lumus…-nada sucedió y ella trato de ver al rubio- Malfoy.. ¿Puedes hacer algún hechizo?

- Claro, cuando encuentre mi varita Granger –dijo seguro de sí mismo.

El Slytherin se agacho lo suficiente para palmear el lugar, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que sintió algo suave y delicado al tacto, el frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar que era eso que sus manos estaban acariciando, hasta que su mente formulo una sola hipótesis, cosa que desecho al instante; ella no podía tener esa piel, era una asquerosa y repugnante rata de biblioteca sin ningún atractivo físico, aunque sin notarlo pensó en voz lo suficientemente alta cosa que la chica logro escuchar.

- esto es... no será... –su curiosidad lo impulso a seguir subiendo su mano hasta sentir la falda de la chica, sorprendiéndose de que efectivamente esa era su piel y que él, la estaba acariciando, seguramente era el primero en hacerlo, por lo que sonrió de lado. En cuanto a la chica, sentía que sus de mejillas estaban completamente rojas y agradecía el hecho de que estuvieran a oscuras, de lo contrario él lo hubiera notado.

- quita la mano ¡Malfoy! -tomo su mano y la alejo de su cuerpo como si sintiera asco de ser acariciada por él, pero al mismo tiempo se maldecía por haber quedado petrificada sin hacer nada mientras él la había estado tocando

- Estoy buscando mi varita Granger, no te ilusiones, yo jamás te tocaría... yo a diferencia de ti, si tengo buen gusto-dijo con sorna y siguió buscando hasta dar con una varita, trato de hacer el hechizo pero nada ocurrió, el chico frustrado paso una mano por su cabello desordenándolo un poco y dijo mirándola- debo tener la tuya... intercambiemos

Hermione suspiro rogando que solo fuera eso y no lo que comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza. tendió la varita y trato de buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lograba verlo bien, su vista aún no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad del lugar, estuvo en unos segundos tratando de localizarlo, pero el chico que ya estaba impaciente, ya que el si podía verla; tomo la varita de la chica de un solo tirón y deposito la que él tenía en su mano vacía, ella molesta pero aun así sonrojada por lo ridícula que se veía, agarro mejor la varita que él le había dado. Ambos respiraron hondo, como si estuvieran a punto de sumergirse al lago negro en pleno invierno, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar con un mero susurro, pero nada ocurrió… nada cambio… solo el pánico que se apodero de ellos en ese instante.

-¿Que carajos está pasando aquí? –dijo comenzando a desesperarse, intento repetidas veces pero su varita no obedecía. Camino hasta la pared y la miro de soslayo- salgamos de aquí eso seguro ayudara… quizás activaste algo contra magia, o algo por el estilo.

- Claro, -dijo molesta-porque según tú, solo yo tengo la culpa ¿verdad? –comenzó a caminar temerosa acercándose a la salida- ¿y como se supone que salgamos de aquí?, no podemos ver absolutamente nada...

El ojigris comenzaba a creer que no había sido buena idea llevarla a ella en primer lugar, las cosas siempre terminaban mal cuando ella o el par de idiotas estaban involucrados, suspiro cansado, solo quería salir de allí y pensar claramente cómo solucionar ese problema, pero aunque odiara admitirlo necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que estiro la varita dejando espacio para que ella la tomada, mirando a otro lado.

-tómala, me sé el camino de memoria, sé que podremos salir de aquí aunque nos tomara más tiempo... –Espero a que ella accediera-

- ¿y porque tendría que confiar en que me estás diciendo la verdad? –Se cruzó de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada- ¿por qué tendría que dejar que me guiaras?

Draco estaba molesto y la actitud infantil de la chica lo hacía perder los estribos, ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente complicada?, cualquier persona en la misma situación que ella accedería sin más palabras a esa solución, pero la prefecta perfecta no.

-porque, si no lo haces te quedaras aquí encerrada hasta que encuentres el camino de regreso pequeña sabelotodo… no es que a mí me importe, créeme me daría exactamente igual si te quedas aquí o te comen las acromantulas... Solo estoy tratando de ser tolerable, dadas las circunstancias –dijo mirándola con desprecio- pero si no quieres mi ayuda, está bien... Encuentra el camino tu sola.

Volteo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, hasta que sintió que lo jalaban de la túnica, volteo el rostro para ver con que se había enganchado, hasta que vio la mano de la castaña sujetarlo. Hermione por su parte, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero era culpa suya que estuviera en ese problema, mas allá de que fuera ella la que toco el diamante, suspiro y soltó su túnica mirándolo fijo.

-Si fuera una situación diferente jamás aceptaría tu ayuda, pero no me queda más opciones –vio como el chico sacaba su varita de nuevo y se la ofrecía, para luego tomarla de un extremo -evitando todo contacto- en cuanto salgamos tú y yo hablaremos de esto Malfoy

-Lo haremos... –fue lo único que logro decir, estaba preocupado y tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, en vez de gastar saliva con ella-

Ambos jóvenes caminaban con cuidado, el Slytherin guiando y la Gryffindor dejándose guiar, el lugar era aterradoramente oscuro y las paredes parecían estar cada vez más húmedas, cosa que les hacía difícil respirar con normalidad sin mencionar el hecho de que sus camisas se pegaran a su piel por el calor sofocante que hacía en el lugar, la chica había chocado con el rubio en más de una ocasión al doblar en alguna esquina evitando a toda costa tocar las paredes, tenía la certeza de que nada bueno ocurriría si lo hacía. Cuando Draco freno frente a la puerta de piedra, en la que anillo los esperaba, sintió a la chica chocar con su espalda, bufo y ella solo se disculpó como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía ya tiempo., como ya habían llegado y la luz del pasillo les permitía ver al menos un poco más que antes, jalo su varita para que ella lo soltara, respirando hondo agradeciendo que la humedad y el calor hubieran quedado atrás.

Hermione soltó la varita del chico luego de haber chocado con él por décima vez, hasta notar que al fin había llegado a la salida, miro a su alrededor, examinándolo y comprobando que ya estaba a salvo, agradeciendo que sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ese lugar y que ya no le faltara el aire, paso una mano por su cabello notando lo enmarañado que este se encontraba, la humedad de la habitación no había sido muy benevolente con ella, aliso su túnica y trato de secar el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de mano, viendo de soslayo que el rubio hacia lo mismo con su túnica y cabello, para luego aflojarse la corbata, lo miro unos segundos más fulminándolo con la mirada, respiro hondo una vez más antes de voltearse y enfrentarlo.

- ¡dime exactamente para que me trajiste aquí!.. ¡Ahora Malfoy! -había perdido todos los estribos y apretaba los puños, sintiendo su varita en el bolsillo-

-Quiero... necesito ese deseo... – dijo sin mirarla

Suspiro y se volteo para retirar el anillo de la piedra, buscándolo con rapidez, una vez que lo encontró y lo retiro de su lugar comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que lo permitirían salir de ese lugar que solo le causaba dolores de cabeza.

-Eso no es una respuesta concreta ¿lo sabias? -dijo siguiéndole el paso y fulminándolo con la mirada, sin que él lo notara- no explica por qué termine metida en esto

Al llegar al último escalón ambos se sintieron aliviados, saliendo de allí a toda prisa, dejando de tener la sensación de ahogo y encierro que ese lugar les hacía sentir. La chica respiro hondo y volvió a tratar que su cabello volviera a estar en su lugar sin conseguirlo, estaba cansada con sueño y mucha hambre. La castaña suspiro y aliso su falda, hasta que sintió una mirada pesada sobre ella, lo que la obligo a levantar la vista y darse de lleno con los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy, se miraron por un momento, fijamente… analizándose… hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio incómodo.

- porque esperaba que el diamante... me respondiera –dijo sacando la piedra de su bolsillo, mirándola atentamente y notando que una pequeña luz brillaba dentro de él.

-Y esperabas que yo lograra que el diamante ¿te obedeciera? -dijo sacudiendo su falda- eres consciente de que si no podemos hacer algún hechizo... Algo malo paso

-Si lo esperaba - dijo decepcionado mirando la piedra- vamos a hablar con el viejo el sabrá que hacer

- no me agrada eso de mirar con ojos de muggle - suspiro y guardo su varita, para comenzar a caminar sin mirarlo-

El la siguió a paso tranquilo y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, pero por dentro era un mar de dudas, suspiro apretando en su mano el diamante aun ansioso y nervioso.

- Granger... podrías... ocultar lo del deseo, decir solo que lo quiero porque es lindo o quizás que lo quiero porque me dirá el futuro

-está bien -suspiro- aunque sigo sin entender esta situación… no entiendo porque me involucras a mí -volteo y lo miro- hay muchas hijas de muggles aquí, ¿por qué yo?

-Porque si el diamante te mataba no me importaría - dijo cruel mente acelero el paso, sacándole una considerable diferencia-

-eres un maldito hurón botador -lo miro con odio, caminando a zancadas hasta alcanzarlo- juro que si no vuelvo a tener magia te golpeare mucho más fuerte que la primera vez

-que pasa no dije nada que no supieras... –dijo mirándola con desdén- no debería sorprenderte, nos odiamos... y así será siempre

-Pensé que... -bufo- olvídalo, te odio y no quiero tener absolutamente nada que ver contigo, en cuanto arreglemos esto jamás volveremos a hablar

-Nunca más, le miro molesto alejándose lo más que pudo de ella

Salieron de las mazmorras en silencio, ambos tenían cosas en las que pensar y el silencio dejo de ser incómodo para ser ideal dadas las circunstancias, el rubio iba por delante, llevándole unos metros de diferencia, pero a ella eso no le molestaba, cuanto más lejos de ella estuviera mucho mejor. Llegaron al vestíbulo y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que alguna de las escaleras cambiaban de lugar debiendo esperar en algún pasillo o puerta hasta que esta volviera a su lugar y seguir con su camino rumbo al segundo piso. Al llegar hasta el pasillo que los llevaría a su destino se encontraron con algunos alumnos que salían corriendo de Myrtle, ella suspiro y acelero el paso colocándose junto al rubio, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, mirando a la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada notando que no conocían la clave que los dejaría pasar, se miraron por unos segundos como preguntándose que hacer, hasta que escucho que la gran estatua les daba permiso de subir, el rubio había sido criado como un caballero, sabía que debía dejarla pasar primero, pero ese día no estaba de humor para formalidades, por lo que entro antes que ella subiendo las escaleras seguido por la chica, cuando él pensaba golpear, la chica se le adelanto y el la fulmino con la mirada, escuchando la voz calmada del director de Hogwarts, cediéndoles el paso.

- buenos días, -dijo la castaña entrando al despacho-lamento la intromisión profesor -el los miro y les sonrió haciéndole señas para que se sentaran-

-Necesitamos ayuda...-dijo el chico ni bien puso un pie en la oficina- creemos que... hemos perdido nuestra magia –con gran habilidad escondió el diamante dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

Dumbledore los miro sin comprender exactamente lo que decían, analizándolos con sus hermosos ojos celestes llenos de sabiduría y misterio, ocultos tras los lentes de media luna.

- ¿perder su magia?...-dijo con parsimonia- ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron para suponer algo así? -miro a la chica- ¿podría explicarse señorita Granger?

Draco miro a Hermione, preocupado de que ella no supiera que decir o que el director se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiéndole, para notar que ella estaba cohibida, que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir exactamente, por lo que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, sin dejar de mirar a la chica de soslayo

- discutimos... y nos hechizamos... ahora las varitas no responden

- sí, eso fue lo que paso, ahora no podemos hacer hechizos simples... –dijo mirándolo desafiante y apretando los puños en su falda-

Dumbledore entrelazo sus dedos sobre la mesa mirándolos atentamente, pasando de uno a otro sucesivamente, analizando cada una de las palabras que salía de los chicos y sus reacciones, para luego agregar.

- bueno, ¿podrían hacer un hechizo sencillo para ver qué ocurre?

-Claro –Draco fue el primero en dejar su varita sobre la mesa- ¿está todo bien?... tiene que estarlo..

- profesor... ¿Y que pasara si no funciona? -dijo la chica sacando su varita y mirándolo preocupada- Sí... ¿No tenemos más magia?

Draco estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando la escucho, la miro como si estuviera loca, pasando una mano por su ya desordenado cabello y quitándose la corbata en un acto poco propio de él, al juicio de la chica.

- eso es imposible...-dijo mirando al director preocupado-

-Si eso ocurriera tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas -dijo respondiendo la pregunta de la chica- ambos saben que Hogwarts solo aceptan magos y brujas... Si se volvieron muggles... -miro al chico desesperado- deberán acostumbrarse a eso

-¡Qué demonios está diciendo! No nos van a ayudar, ¡somos magos! Debemos estar aquí... no puede hacernos esto –coloco ambas manos en el escritorio del director mirándolo a los ojos-

- ¿nos expulsaran? –pregunto empalideciendo de golpe, y sintiendo que le bajaba la presión. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y miro al chico con odio, si la expulsaban por su culpa lo mataría-

-¡No puede! –Dijo elevando la voz- mi padre se enterara de esto -indignado se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos-

-No señorita Granger, no pienso expulsarlos -dijo mirando a la chica- y creo señor Malfoy que debe calmarse, aún no sabe cuáles son mis planes... -suspiro y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia su fénix acariciando sus plumas- si ambos se han quedado sin magia, no pueden permanecer en el castillo... Por lo que iré a solicitar que tengan una casa para ustedes en el valle de Godric –dijo volteando a mirarlos- convivirán con muggles... Pero estarán vigilados por cualquier inconveniente

-Convivir... ella y yo... ¿juntos? -la miro y luego al viejo-esta demente

- Muchos me lo han dicho señor Malfoy, pero aun nadie lo ha confirmado -le sonrió amablemente- y si, tendrán que convivir señor Malfoy... Dadas las circunstancias usted no conoce el mundo muggle, y la señorita Granger se crio allí…


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 3**

**Aceptacion**

La situación que vivía le parecía la más ridícula, pero saber que era la realidad, no de cualquiera, sino la SUYA lo ponía más nervioso, estaba pálido y pequeñas gotas de sudor mojaban su rostro mientras que el profesor no parecía extrañado ante sus palabras, era fácil para el decirlo ya que jamás debió pasar por algo así, pero saber que podría quedarse sin su magia el resto de su vida no era tan malo considerando la posibilidad casi segura de que compartiría su ya desgraciada experiencia nada más y nada menos que con Hermione-la-sabelotodo-Granger. La castaña estaba pensando en algo similar, ya que aún le costaba asimilar que volvería a ser una Muggle, que tendría que convivir con su enemigo y que como si eso fuera poco debería ser su guía en el mundo Muggle, su día no había mejorado como ella hubiera deseado, sino que al parecer todo.. Absolutamente todo estaba empeorando.

El rubio recostado en la mesa más cercana miro a Hermione sin creer lo que el profesor les había dicho y ella le devolvió la mirada, ambos estaban nerviosos casi rayando la histeria mientras que Albus Dumbledore parecía entretenido alimentando a su amada mascota. Draco luego de reponerse del estupor dio un paso hasta el anciano y mirándolo decidido dijo.

- antes de precipitarnos... primero vea si no tenemos magia… no puedo ser un simple e inútil Muggle.

Hermione molesta por el comentario del Slytherin, nerviosa por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas y cansada por la falta de sueño miro al director para tratar de encontrar una solución posible a su gran problema.

- sí, quizás… solo fue un percance del momento -lo miro suplicante- no me pude haber quedado sin magia...

El viejo director dejando de atender a su fénix volteo a verlos al igual que todos los directores anteriores que observaban expectantes susurrándose unos a otros las posibles soluciones que ellos hubieran planteado en una situación semejante, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre los demás para llamar la atención de Dumbledore, el cual solo levanto la mano pidiéndoles silencio. Una vez que su oficina se encontraba en silencio de nuevo miro a sus alumnos, hablando con parsimonia poniendo más nerviosa a Hermione y enfadando más a Draco.

- intenten hacer un lumus… Es un hechizo simple y sencillo que aun con un mísero nivel de magia podrían realizar… de lo contrario no tendré más alternativas que hablar con sus padres y jefes de casa.

Draco tembló al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el viejo loco, no podía permitir que sus padres superan su situación actual mucho menos en los tiempos que estaban, si su señor se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido no dudaría en tomar represarías y sus padres sufrirían por sus errores, trago en seco y al tomar su varita sintió los vellos de su nuca completamente erizados y el corazón desbocado, cerrando los ojos unos minutos que le parecieron horas dijo con los ojos abiertos y la vos firme el hechizo pero nada salió de su varita, sintiendo que toda su moral y esperanza se destruía ante sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada maldijo por lo bajo.

Luego del intento fallido del chico a su lado respiro hondo estaba asustada, y el hecho de que no saliera nada de la varita del rubio hacia que temiera lo peor, respiro hondo dándose valor sintiendo como sus manos temblaba, tomo su varita con sumo cuidado para que no se le resbalara de los dedos y susurro- lunes –tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos y ver que nada ocurría sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, había perdido su magia.

El los miro preocupado y resignado, sospechaba que los chicos no estaban siendo del todo sinceros con su relato, por lo que dudaba poder hacer algo al respecto, aunque confiaba en tener una respuesta lógica a todo eso

- hablare con Minerva y Severus, ellos deben saber lo que ocurrió… Luego enviare una lechuza a cada uno de sus padres para que sepa lo que ocurrido. En cuanto a ustedes, les pido que no desesperen, seguirán haciendo sus deberes, pero será en un hogar Muggle, partirán mañana a primera hora, mientras tanto pueden tomarse el día libre

Hermione asintió en silencio, aun conmocionada por lo que acababan de descubrir, pero Draco se veía más pálido que antes, sus manos temblaban y mirando fijamente al director le dijo

-No le cuente nada a mis padres, esto no es algo que deban saber… Además no necesito que ellos se preocupen en vano, haga lo que quiera con los padres muggles de Granger pero a los míos ni una palabra.

Al notar la seriedad de sus palabras Dumbledore solo pudo asentir y repartir su penetrante mirada a los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a el

-Respeto su decisión señor Malfoy, no comentare nada a sus padres, pero no podrá negarse a estar en constante supervisión de miembros de la Orden, como sabrá bien Voldemort no desaprovechar esta oportunidad, por lo que debemos estar preparados para todo. Ahora les recomiendo que vayan por una buena opción de tarta de calabaza, está más que deliciosa.

La sonrisa amable del viejo director logro calmar a la chica, que libero el aire contenido que ni ella misma sabía que estaba conteniendo, sabía que la conversación había terminado por lo que luego de despedirse salieron de la peculiar oficina, una vez de vuelta en el pasillo desierto del castillo el rubio saco de su bolsillo el diamante con la luz brillando en su interior.

-Estúpido... no necesito estar sin magia para entenderlo... –lo miro fijamente- ahora quien sabe hasta cuándo estaremos así

- esto es tu culpa, -lo miro molesta- tuya y de ese tonto diamante –suspiro frotando su cien- no puedo creer que tendré que convivir contigo, ¡de todos tú!

-No puedo creer que el diamante nos hiciera esto -lo saco y lo miro- será mejor que digamos la verdad aunque omitiremos detalles innecesarios por lo que solo diremos que lo encontramos lo tocamos pero… no para que sirve

- sí, me parece bien... - lo miro y suspiro- Aunque no puedo creer que estemos en este problema... ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis amigos?

Apretó la varita molesto, se le helaba la sangre de solo imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si ellos se enteraban que estaba desprotegido sin su magia, no quería imaginarse lo mal que lo pasarían sus padres por su problema.

-será poco tiempo... tiene que serlo... –apretó con más fuerza- no soportare estar mucho tiempo a tu lado, de solo imaginar me dan nauseas.

Hermione bufo molesta, sabía que ambos estaban en un gran problema… que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que convivir con él, pero no por eso lo insultaba.

Pero no, Draco-soy-el-jodido-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy solo veía el suplicio que era para él, mientras que ella debía aguantarse todo lo que le dijera, aunque estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, fulminándolo con la mirada

- ¿por qué tenías que involucrarme en todo esto?.. Ahora por culpa de esto no tengo magia y tendré que convivir contigo, y si para ti es un suplicio para mi es el doble, porque no eres la persona más agradable del mundo hurón.

-Cállate tu voz es molesta - dijo cansado- esto es una putada -miro el diamante furioso- nuestra magia está dentro de el

- Por lo cual hay que cuidarlo bien -lo miro desconfiada- y sinceramente dudo que tú puedas cuidar algo de gran valor que no sea tu propio ego

-Muy graciosa sangre sucia –dijo fulminándola con sus ojos grises- pero considero que es mejor que tú la tengas... yo siento deseos de romperla - se la entrego mirándola a los ojos- cuídalo bien, porque esto vale mucho más que tu patética existencia Granger

Tomo con cuidado el diamante, rozando por accidente sus dedos, tratando inútilmente de disimular su nerviosismo y ganas de golpear al chico, sustituyéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

- está bien... Yo la guardo -lo miro con atención- Malfoy, ¿cómo encontraste esta piedra?

- Es... un rumor en la familia Malfoy... y yo intente encontrarla todos estos años, hace un tiempo di con ella y como tiene grabado el logo de mi familia... es mía... me pertenece, soy su legítimo dueño

-No me sorprende -dijo mirando al diamante con odio- algo tan odiosamente problemático no puede pertenecer a otro que no seas tú. –Respiro hondo- ahora la pregunta es... Como podremos revertir esta situación

-Cállate Granger, que solo consigues que mi dolor de cabeza aumente… Maldita piedra- suspiro y se sento revolviendo su cabello- se supone que me ayudaría no que me haría esto, que asco siento un asqueroso Muggle?

- ¡Oye! -dijo molesta- los muggles no son asquerosos... Conozco muchos de ellos que son mil veces mejor que tu -apretó los puños- además, esto es lo que la piedra hará... Te hará ver como un Muggle

- Tu viviste esa vida, no sabes lo que es tener todo lo que la magia conlleva y perderlo... es despedazarte - seguro y miro a otro lado- será muy difícil... esto es una locura

-Lo sé -dijo suspirando- para mi también lo es aunque no lo creas... Pero... Ahora tengo que investigar esta piedra y ver si encuentro alguna solución

-Ve, este viejo se tomara su tiempo... yo lo esperare aquí... -miro a otro lado y apretó su varita-

Hermione comenzó a caminar, hasta que suspirando volteo a verlo, estaba pálido y aun así su rostro parecía imperturbable, la chica debió morderse el labio inferior para no admitir que sentía curiosidad hacia él, suspirando derrotada hablo

- ¿no quieres venir?.. Digo... Tenemos el día libre después de todo

Draco se esperaba todo menos eso, sabía que estaban juntos en el mismo poso, pero no esperaba que ella decidiera hacer un intento por llegar al fondo del asunto juntos. La miro sin creerlo por unos segundos, luego de meditarlo y llegar a la odiada conclusión de que necesitaba su ayuda ahora, que no se podía dar el lujo de despreciar la ayuda de la come-libros se levantó de su asiento, sonriendo de lado mirándola fijamente

-¿crees realmente que no lo busque en la biblioteca?.. ¿En verdad piensas que soy tan tonto como para no hacerlo desde el principio?

- Bueno, puede que sí... Pero quiero buscarlo por mí misma y si es necesario hacerlo hasta en la sección prohibida

-Valla, esta parte de ti Granger no la conocía –sonrió de lado mirándola- vamos directo a esa sección porque te aseguro que no hay nada en la otra

- tu no conoces nada de mi Malfoy... -dijo comenzando a caminar, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-

-Bueno tú conoces aún menos de mí y así están bien las cosas –la siguió en silencio, tocándose el brazo solo ahora notaba que no dolía como siempre

- claro que así es mejor... -lo miro de costado- Aunque mucho mejor sería no tener que estar contigo -suspiro y miro a todos lados, ahora era una Muggle más, ¿qué haría para que la bibliotecaria no lo notara?-

- Oh mi corazón - dijo tocándose el pecho con dramatismo- no poder dormir esta noche Granger - la miro con desprecio y la adelanto- aun siendo Muggle soy mejor que tu

-Claro Malfoy -lo miro con odio acelerando el paso- ya veremos eso mañana... Cuando tengas que convivir con otros muggles en el mundo Muggle, con tecnología Muggle –sonriendo, sabiéndose victoriosa lo ignoro el resto del camino-

El heredero de la dinastía Malfoy intento no pensar en ello porque le aterraba, pero borro esas ideas de su cabeza, no le daría el gusto a la Gryffindor. Al llegar a la biblioteca, sonrió de lado al notar que podrían lograr su cometido, mirando a la chica.

-que oportuno... la sección prohibida no nos prohibirá pasar, ya que por el nivel de magia que tenemos, la alarma no se activara

La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, ya sea porque el almuerzo estaba cerca o porque estaban en clases. Los pocos alumnos que estaban eran niños de primero que se desesperaban al no encontrar lo que buscaban o sonreían felices mientras hablaban con sus amigos, a lo lejos había un grupo de Slytherin que cursaban su último año en Hogwarts mientras que la recta bibliotecaria se paseaba de una estantería a otra regañando a los que por su lado se cruzaba o sonriendo con malicia cuando algún que otro libro golpeaba a su portador, los chicos llegaron hasta la puerta que separaba la sección prohibida del resto del amplio lugar, la chica miro a ambos lados nerviosa y el rubio solo bufo al verla

-¿y ahora que te pasa Granger?

- tenemos un problema... –dijo mirándolo- madame Prince... -suspiro- debemos distraerla

-Hecho... yo la distraigo, mientras tú aprovechas para entrar, yo iré en un momento

Draco se alejó de ella antes de que la castaña pudiera reclamarle, acercándose a uno de los chicos de 7mo, sin decir nada le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla, el chico golpeado se levantó molesto dándole un golpe de regreso, Hermione al ver que se armaba un gran revuelo y que la madame caminaba hacia ellos furiosa por perturbar el silencio de la biblioteca, al ver que nadie reparaba en su presencia, corrió hacia la sección prohibida entrando rápido y cerrando la puerta tras ella, sintiendo que su corazón latía desaforado, mientras escuchaba la pelea que se estaba desarrollando al otro lado de la puerta, acercándose a la única mesa que tenía una tenue luz, comenzó a buscar algunos libros que podrían llegar a ser útiles. Luego de que la bibliotecaria lograra separarlos y enviarlos a la enfermería de una manera nada agradable, una vez allí logro escabullirse antes de que madame Pomfrey pudiera atenderlo, al volver a la biblioteca vio a la bibliotecaria salir para ir a buscar al director para acusarlo, aprovechando aun el caos del lugar entro a la sección Prohibida y se encontró a la castaña rodeada de libros de gruesa envergadura, suspiro y apretó con más fuerza el pañuelo a su nariz ensangrentada para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Hermione levanto la vista asustada, pensando que la habían descubierto pero al ver que solo era Draco se relajó de nuevo, volviendo a su lectura.

- ¿eres muy sutil lo sabias? -dijo sin mirarlo, cambiando de página el libro manchado de algo similar a la sangre-

-Necesitabas una distracción grande... y lo hizo aunque me rompieron la nariz –dijo acomodando el pañuelo-

- deberías ir a la enfermería… - levanto la vista del libro y frunció el ceño- Yo no puedo solucionarte ese problema

-¡Ha! que graciosa eres come-libros, no dejare que solo tú busques y luego no me digas como revertir el hechizo, no soy tan tonto como la comadreja o san Potter... -se acercó y tomando un libro al azar con la mano libre comenzó a ojear-

-Oh que atento eres Malfoy -dijo con fingida cortesía- pero no me importa buscar sola… y por si no es tanta molestia deja de llamar así a mis amigos –lo miro molesta- ahora ve a la enfermería o llenaras de sangre los libros, y créeme estos no necesitan más sangre de la que ya tiene

- Me da igual Granger... necesito saber cómo revertir esto - comenzó a leer y suspiro cansado por los golpes- y me quedare aquí te guste o no

La castaña llevaba leyendo ya varios libros, había encontrado uno más tenebroso que otro, pero ninguno que hablara del diamante. Suspiro y continuo buscando, sin encontrar nada al respecto maldiciendo su suerte por lo bajo, su cuerpo estaba cansado y la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, por lo que su estómago estaba haciéndole recordar que no había consumido nada en todo el día. Draco que había notado el cansancio físico y mental de la chica bufa sacando de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate dejándosela a su lado, la chica lo miro sorprendida frunciendo el ceño.

-no me mires así, no haz comido nada y si tienes hambre no me sirves Granger –no levanto la vista en ningún momento, aunque sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, podía sentir sus castaños ojos sobre el

La chica aun dudosa lo tomo, sonriéndole levemente y abriendo el paquete viendo el cromo de Merlín, que le sonreía amigablemente. La chica quedo en silencio un segundo pensando en que hacer, hasta que luego de meditarlo partió la rana a la mitad y se la tendió, a lo que el ojigris solo enarco una ceja.

-no me mires así –dijo usando sus palabras- tu tampoco has comido nada desde el desayuno… y si tienes hambre no podrás concentrarte –el solo tomo la mitad que le ofrecía sin decir nada, ambos comieron en silencio sabiendo que eso era algo que no compartirían con nadie más.

Luego de haber compartido ese momento íntimo, estuvieron allí leyendo y revisando todos los libros que pudieron hasta que la oscuridad les impidió leer algo más.

-nada... no encontré nada que nos sea útil – miro a la chica que tenía los cabellos desordenados esperando su respuesta

-Nada -dijo cansada y molesta- no puedo creer que no exista nada sobre este diamante en toda la biblioteca... -se puso de pie estirando su entumecido cuerpo-

El pañuelo que estaba teñido de su sangre quedo olvidado en la mesa cuando ambos salieron en silencio de la biblioteca, notando que era más tarde de lo que ambos creían y que nadie más a parte de ellos caminaban por el pasillo, deteniéndose en la escalera que debía subir la chica se miraron en silencio un minuto hasta que el chico hablo.

-Mira Granger, aunque odie admitirlo necesitamos trabajar juntos para conseguir salir de esto… por lo que te propongo hacer una tregua mientras esto pase

Hermione pestañeo varias veces sin poder creer que él, le estuviera proponiendo una tregua. Luego de analizarlo bien y meditar los pro y contras suspiro rendida, era la mejor y quizás la única forma de que llegaran a buen puerto, por lo que lo miro asintiendo.

-Está bien, supongo que es la única manera de conseguir algo, por lo que mientras estemos sin magia estaremos en tregua –dijo tendiendo su mano sonriendo levemente cuando el la estrecho-

-ya es tarde, iré a dormir hoy fue un maldito día.

- ni lo menciones... -suspiro y miro su reloj- No sé cómo se lo diré a mis amigos -lo miro entrecerrando los ojos- deberías ir a la enfermería, tu nariz no se ve nada bien

- quien lo diría, la prefecta de Gryffindor... está preocupada por mí una odiosa serpiente - sonrió de medio lago ególatra- que...

-¡Cállate! -dijo interrumpiéndolo y fulminándolo con la mirada- no estoy preocupada por ti ególatra narcisista... Solo estoy siendo lógica y coherente

- Claro acepta que estad loca por mi sabelotodo- se alejó despidiéndose con la mamo camino hacia las mazmorras

-Idiota

Susurro molesta y caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor tratando de buscar alguna solución lógica a todo eso, pero lo cierto es que desde el momento en que él se acercó a ella pidiéndole algo el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, y lo peor es que tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían cada vez peor


End file.
